Broken Link (episode)
Odo is plagued by an unknown ailment that threatens to kill him. Meanwhile, the Federation and the Klingon Empire move closer to war. (Season Finale) Summary Teaser Odo arrives Elim Garak's shop, as requested by the Cardassian tailor. He believes Garak wishes to report a crime, but instead Garak attempts to introduce Odo to a Bajoran woman named Chalan Aroya. Uncomfortable with women, Odo neither accepts nor declines her invitation for dinner. Garak expresses dissatisfaction in Odo's inability to act. Suddenly, Odo's shape destabilizes. As he vocalizes the pain, the destabilization continues. Eventually, he falls to the ground, unconscious. Garak contacts Dr. Bashir and requests an emergency medical team. Act One In the infirmary, Bashir informs Odo that his mass and density are in a state of fluctuation, but is uncertain of the cause. The doctor insists that Odo remain in the infirmary, as movement may encourage the destabilization. Odo grudgingly agrees. In the briefing room, Benjamin Sisko, Worf, Jadzia Dax, and Kira Nerys view a transmission for Klingon Chancellor Gowron. Gowron refuses to return captured Cardassian territories. He also demands that the United Federation of Planets withdraw from the Archanis sector, despite its unimportance and previous relinquishment. Dax states that several diplomats have informed her that the Federation may already be planning a preemptive strike against the Klingons. The senior staff is troubled by the growing prospect of war, but realizes there is little they can do. Suddenly, Kira bursts into a fit of sneezing. The sneezing is a result of the pregnancy. She is asked if Bashir can help, but states the the doctor currently has his hands full with Odo's unknown illness. The crew agrees to leave Odo alone to rest, knowing that he values his privacy. In the infirmary, Kira visits Odo. Odo doesn't want company, but is happy to receive that day's criminal activity report from Kira. Noticing something, Odo leaves the infirmary for a docking port. He encounters a Boslic captain named Rionoj, whom he suspects of attempting to steal the Falangian diamond. Unfortunately, as Odo prepares to arrest Rionoj, he is struck by the illness again, this time becoming completely liquid. Act Two Now back in the infirmary, Odo is in a near constant state of instability (mainly in the midsection) and admits to Bashir he is having difficulty maintaining humanoid shape. Bashir estimates that Odo will not be able to maintain solid form in one or two weeks. Bashir gives Odo the option of going to Bajor (to Doctor Mora Pol) or Starfleet Medical but Odo insists to be taken back to the Founders. Sisko discusses the mission to take Odo to the Founders' new homeworld with the senior staff. Major Kira initially wants to go with them but agrees to remain behind because of the pregnancy. Now aboard the Defiant, Sisko grants a request made by Garak to come aboard. Garak explains to Sisko that he wishes to ask the Founders about the crew members of several Cardassian warships that went missing during the aborted attack on the Founders. Sisko agrees to allow Garak on the mission so that Garak can distract Odo during the mission. On the way to the Defiant, Odo meets Quark where Odo insists that he is coming back. Odo then walks unaided across the Promenade. The Defiant leaves for the Gamma Quadrant. Garak occupies Odo's attention in the infirmary by telling him tales of his previous experiences. O'Brien tells the rest of the Defiant's bridge crew how he feels outnumbered now that Kira has moved in with Keiko and him. The Defiant then meets and is surrounded by dozens of Jem'Hadar ships. Act Three A request is made for someone from the Dominion to meet on the Defiant to discuss the request that was being transmitted. Before arrangements could be made, one Founder and three Jem'Hadar soldiers beam directly to the Defiant's bridge. One of the Jem'Hadar soliders attacks O'Brien by grabbing his chest until the Founder orders everyone to stop. The Founder says she has come for Odo and that he must go with her to the Great Link. A soldier places a device on the Defiant that will keep the navigation system from recording their destination. The Founder visits Odo in the infirmary. They join and Odo is visibly much better and more stable than before. She then insists that they speak alone. During the discussion it is apparent that the Founders have been keeping Odo under surveillance and knew he was not well. She admits that they made him ill so that he would be forced to return to The Great Link to be judged. Act Four The Founder tells Odo that he is to join in The Great Link, open his thoughts so that they can judge him for killing another changeling. She also admits that only The Great Link can heal him of his illness. Garak and the Founder discuss the possibility of Cardassian survivors. The Founder says that there are no Cardassian survivors and alludes that Cardassia is still in the thoughts of the Founders and that retaliation is coming. Odo insists that the crew does not try to rescue him when he is being judged. Once at the Founder's homeworld, the Founder, Odo, Sisko and Bashir transport down to a small rocky island that is surrounded by The Great Link. The Founder walks into the "ocean" and Odo follows. Act Five Worf catches Garak in an attempt to control the Defiant's phasers and torpedoes. His plan is to commit genocide by destroying the Founders' homeworld. Worf beats Garak in hand-to-hand combat. Sisko and Bashir see Odo being ejected from The Great Link to the shore of the rocky island. He is not wearing any clothing. Bashir scans him and says he is getting strange readings. The Female Founder walks out to the rocky island and says that he has been judged. She states that his punishment was to give him what he wanted and that he has been made a solid. Back on the Defiant, Bashir takes a blood sample (type O negative) from Odo. The Defiant returns to DS9. Odo is in Garak's shop and purchases a uniform. He is about to escort Garak to be confined for attempting to destroy the Founders when Chalan Aroya enters Garak's shop and offers to help Odo in any way now that he is a solid. Odo leaves his office and meets Sisko in the hallway and Odo insists that he continue work. He admits while in the great link he understood the founders. On the promenade, a message from Gowron is displayed. Gowron states that a Klignon task force is to be sent to the Archanis sector. Sisko places the station on combat alert. Odo believes that Gowron is a changeling based on images he had seen while in the great link. Memorable Quotes "We find the Federation's demands that we return the captured Cardassian colonies insulting and provocative. Klingon blood was spilled to conquer those worlds. They are now part of the Klingon Empire and we will never give them up. Furthermore, if the Federation still harbors any hope of peaceful coexistence with the Klingon Empire, it must abandon all starbases and military installations in the Archanis sector. Our claim to Archanis IV and the surrounding territory is ancient and indisputable. We advise the Federation to leave Archanis, or prepare to face the consequences. Long live the Empire." : - Gowron, to the Federation Council "If Gowron is willing to go to war over the Archanis sector, then he has become even more dangerous than I thought." : - Worf "Benjamin, somebody has requested permission to come on board." "Who is it?" "It's... Garak." "Tell him the ship is off limits to Cardassian spies." : - Dax, Sisko, and Worf "Come now Mr. Worf, you're a Klingon, don't tell me you'd object to a little genocide in the name of self defense!" : - Garak "And what of the Captain and Constable Odo?" "They'll die. And when the Jem'Hadar find out what we've done, so will we. But what of it, Worf? What are our lives compared with the entire Alpha Quadrant?" : - Worf and Garak "I am a warrior, not a murderer!" "What you are is a great disappointment." : - Worf and Garak "You fight well... for a tailor." : - Worf, to Garak after subduing him "I don't think Gowron gives a damn about Archanis. He's just looking for an excuse to rattle his sabre. The question is... why?" : - Benjamin Sisko "The Klingon Empire is tired of words, of negotiation, of the endless delaying tactics of the Federation. Therefore as of today, a Klingon task force has been dispatched to the Archanis sector. Starfleet has ten days to abandon their bases and withdraw their forces from the sector. Any Starfleet vessels found in the sector after that time will be considered the enemy and fired upon. Let there be no mistake, no misinterpretation of my words. Archanis is ours and we will take it back. Resist us in any way, and there will be war..." :- Gowron, to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants "I think you did this to me. You caused my illness so that I'd be forced to come home." "As I said, I wish the circumstances of this meeting were different. You killed a Changeling, Odo." "He was trying to kill my friends. I had no choice." "Of course you had a choice. And you chose to side with the solids. To protect them, you were willing to violate the most sacred law of our people." "No Changeling has ever harmed another." "Until you. That is why we forced you to return home, to enter the Great Link and be judged." : - Odo and Female Changeling "They're dead. '' You're ''dead. Cardassia is dead." : - Female Changeling to Garak, regarding survivors of the failed Obsidian Order/Tal Shiar assault on the Founders' first homeworld Background Information * Leslie Bevis' character is finally named in the script for this episode: Rionoj. Bevis previously appeared as the character in the season two opener and in the season three episode . * This is Salome Jens' first appearance as the Female Changeling since . * The comment that Garak makes about Chalan Aroya's dress ("a thing of beauty is a joy forever") is from Book 1 of Endymion by John Keats, who is also mentioned in . * O'Brien claims he has never served on any Federation vessels with a cloaking device before; however, the Enterprise-D has used a cloaking device once during the episode , which took place in TNG's 7th season, after O'Brien had left the Enterprise for Deep Space 9. * This season finale is atypical in that the story came from a freelancer rather than a staff writer. Links and References Guest Stars *Salome Jens as the Female Changeling *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Jill Jacobson as Chalan Aroya *Leslie Bevis as a Rionoj (Freighter Captain) Special Guest Star *Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak Co-Star *Andrew Hawkes as Amat'igan References Archanis IV; Archanis sector; Bolians; Boslics; Celestial Cafe; ''Defiant'', USS; Dominion; Edosian orchid (Edosians); embassy; Falangian diamond; Federation Council; Federation Diplomatic Corps; Founders; Founders' homeworld; Gamma Quadrant; Gardener; Great Link; Jem'Hadar; Jem'Hadar attack ships; Khitomer Accords; menopause; Merrok; morphogenic virus; Pakleds; preemptive strike; proconsul; Promenade; puberty; Romulus; Second Federation-Klingon War; Shakaar Edon; Ustard; virus |next= }} Broken Link de:Das Urteil (DS9) es:Broken Link nl:Broken Link